


Afterwards To Afterlife

by Bobertzha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobertzha/pseuds/Bobertzha
Summary: After the episode version 3×13, Hannibal and Will disappeared in the human society, when Hannibal woke up from shock, unable to determine his own position, like a beast in prison. He lost the initiative, since he gave it to Will, how could he get it back?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	Afterwards To Afterlife

Dante's Inferno

In the chant of Bei der Wiege 'Schumm', Hannibal opened his cocooned eyelids like a white silkworm. He smelled the odor of mutton chops polluted by hot oil, and the flavor of beef bones floating in the air in the form of water vapor mixed with vegetable broth.

He thought up to prevent the side rack of lamb, if don't, the fresh ingredients are so wasted, he would never allow such ingredients are fed into his mouth, and through his esophagus, making such pollution in his intestine. If the conditions of his body allowed him, he wouldn't even let this piece of shit be given to any one to eat, because bad food can also damages meat of the pigs.

But he found himself as immobile and powerless as the crucified Jesus, and he often wondered whether Jesus had willingly let the lowly untouchables lick his blood, and whether he would have done so in his own position. What a humble way to gain the respect of others by giving of oneself, which is apparently the greatest selfishness in the world.

Perhaps this was the punishment for his sin, to be in a paradise-like place with no enjoyment, and to endure the torture of immobility, which was exactly the same as the hell he had imagined, only a little less blood and physical pain.

Then he found himself unable to speak, only to make a "hum" noise, which was expected. He tried with all his might to see how much he could complain, how much he could enjoy himself when the real torture came.

But it wasn’t the dismembered parts of his head that he had been waiting for, nor was it the scene of watching himself being cut up piece by piece. He was a little curious about how he would taste like.

To his disappointment, all he heard was the stove turning off, at least the mutton chops weren't overcooked. Then was the footsteps coming close, which sounds familiar to him, he knew before the door was opened.

"Cheep!" Hannibal loved the architecture, the music and the cooking with the magic of age spelled on them. This may not appropriate in all cases, but he loved the ritual of being alive, reminding him that he is a demon from the past, greedy for the future of mankind, and his greatest regret was that he cannot go back to the old days and feast on human flesh. Even the ancient door not bother him, and the tingling sound of it seemed to him now only roused him sexually.

The man just stood there, intact, just a piece of his soul seemed have been lost. Hannibal could glimpse him out of his own corner of the eye, Will Graham, the man who understood and haunted him. Every time he was near him, his salivary glands unconsciously began to salivate, and his stomach began to churn. Hannibal even began to wonder if he was really in hell, because if not, then God must really favor him.

"Welcome to the afterlife, Hannibal." Will smiled. He didn't know whether it was the confusion of his brain or the joy of seeing Will's face. He couldn't tell what Will was feeling. Did Will fall into the abyss with him? He stared at Will's clear blue-green eyes, as clear as the garden of Eden, and at the immeasurable depth of his black pupils, and he remembered Dante's reference to hell as the gateway to heaven.

For Will, this is hell, a hell he made himself. But since he is the almighty creator here, hell does not need to be written like Dante's Divine Comedy or painted like Giotto's Final Judgment. Since both of them were doomed to go to hell, why not let hell live as how they describe heaven?

On his way home, Will took on the road a bottle of Roman, kande Mongolia ha pavilions super dry white and a bottle of le fry ha pavilions special garden dry white, this naturally wasn’t for Hannibal, he was still in a coma after the surgery under the effect of morphine. Will just wanted to feel the taste of Hannibal, to sacrifice like mood to savor the world of rare. However, being a poor cook made Will have to buy this extremely processed food. Other meat and vegetables brought back from the farmers' market are only used for food.

But Hannibal did not know that Will had planned that someone would rescue them from the sea, if they had survived from the dragon. For a week Will had been dragging his sewn body, taking care of Hannibal, who was badly injured, and taking care of their "post-mortem affairs". When he was free, he liked to sit by Hannibal's bed and read to him a story from Decameron. Will also often pondered why, despite the plan, he would have wondered what if he let himself Hannibal had gone to the bottom of the ocean so that their bodies would perish and mix together. Was it really a good idea to save someone who might eat himself up one day? But every time he thought about it, he just looked at Hannibal's quiet, fragile, sleeping face. No matter how powerful a creature is, it is just like when encountering the last rare wild animal, whether we should kill it or save it with our own death, sometimes maybe it is the selfish way to sacrifice ourselves.

Will thought today was gonna be another boring day until he heard Hannibal's voice in the kitchen. The devil finally woke up. For him, the concepts of good and evil, right and wrong, pity and brutality had long been blurred. He thought he knew himself and the way the world worked, but Hannibal had changed him, he had become a butterfly, and now all he cared about was Hannibal, even if it was like a moth flies to the fire.

"Welcome to the afterlife, Hannibal." He warmly welcomed the awakened Hannibal. He had intended to call Hannibal “Dr.Lecter”, but he didn't think Hannibal would like to use such a false title between them.

Will found that he couldn't take his eyes off Hannibal, and neither could he. Hannibal's eyes were fixed on Will's, but what Will saw wasn’t the cunning of a predator throwing to its prey, but a desiring stare from hell sent into the afterlife.


End file.
